


Time to End it for Good

by Shnooperton99



Series: Adventures of a Witch [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beer, Beginnings of a relationship, Coffee Shops, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, New York, New York City, Original Character(s), Panty Kink, Pizza, Road Trip, Sensitive Dean, Shopping, Sloppy Makeouts, a good ole time, flirting even thought he shouldn't, it's building, should not have flirted in front of dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnooperton99/pseuds/Shnooperton99
Summary: A road trip to find Nate, my brother, ends in an epic battle of good versus evil





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it has been so long since I posted a follow up part, life has been crazy and I never have enough time in a day it seems. So hopefully you all will enjoy this, i promise this one will be good and long. This will probably be three or four parts, most likely three, I do want to dedicate a chapter to building Dean's and Nolan's relationship.

The boys and I began our trek to Massachusetts by splitting up; Dean and Sam in the Impala and Cas with me. Not sure why I got Cas instead of Sam since neither of us can read a map. So hopefully we don’t get lost trying to get to Boston. 

 

Before heading out we stopped at a gas station to fill up and grab some snacks for the road. As we were browsing the cold beverages Dean grabs a six-pack of beer.

 

“Now Dean why on Earth do you need beer for a road trip, don’t ya’ know drinking’ and drivin’ don’t mix?” I shockingly ask.

 

“Well I actually drive better when I’m a little inebriated, just ask Sam” Dean admits

 

“Just make sure you are careful out there okay?” I suggest to him.

 

After making our purchases we leave to make our game plan for the trip. Our first stop is New York for two nights, one night to sleep due to driving and one night to explore NYC since I have never been. I had to beg the Winchester brothers for the extra night even though we were going after my brother because I wanted a relaxing moment before shit hit the fan. After New York we would then head for Boston to confront Nate and stop him from unleashing evil. 

 

We decided to head out early the next morning, this way we would be in New York by early evening to find a place to stay and get some good food as well. 

 

Since Cas and I can not read a map to save our lives, Sam suggested we follow behind him and Dean on the way to NYC. If anyone had to stop for any reason we would call the others and make a stop somewhere; this way to avoid anyone getting lost or caught up in anything. 

 

After a long couple hours due to a lack of conversation between Cas and I, we arrive in New York. We went through Times Square with its huge billboards and crowded sidewalks, it took forever to get through the traffic. I was probably the most excited of the bunch, but who knows they might be excited for a break and just don’t like to show it.

 

Pulling into the motel Dean reserved I notice the place is empty. Like no cars parked in the parking lot, you would think some people might be staying there, or just visiting for a quickie with the mistress or mister (I ain’t judging). We unload the vehicles and come to find out Dean reserved three rooms, one for myself, one for Cas and one for him and Sam. It was really nice of him to reserve a room for me, when I was perfectly capable of getting my own room. 

 

“Thank you Dean for the room, I sure owe you one” I kindly thank Dean. 

 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it,” he says back.

 

We decided since it is late that we grab something to eat, and we all decided on a pizza joint down the street that Sam noticed on the way by. 

 

Once we get settled in a booth in the back corner, Sam and Dean sharing a bench with Cas and I on the other we start to tell stories. Stories of hunts by the Winchesters, and stories of how I managed to survive on my own as a witch. 

 

I was in the midst of telling them of the time about five years ago when my neighbor found out about my witchness and how he plotted to kill me numerous times because he was a hunter out to kill all monsters, even ones that were on the side of good and free will, when a waiter came to take our order. He was tall, probably about six feet tall with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and piercing emerald green eyes. I was giving him the look down, he was attractive, but in a “I know I’m good looking, but tell me anyway” type of attractive.

 

He started around the table with Dean and we had already decided on an extra large meat lovers pizza, so he ordered himself a beer. Next was Sam who decided the sober route was not one he wanted to take tonight, so he also ordered a beer. Cas was still super indecisive about what beverage to get, so I picked a Coke for him since that was what he was nursing on the drive to New York. When the waiter, whose name tag said, Hunter, got to me his green eyes darkened; which I hope was a good thing. 

 

“And for you handsome?" Hunter asked with a smirk.

 

“I will; take a raspberry margarita and a sprite please” I respond with a smile and a wink.

 

“Alright, I will be right back with your guys’ drinks” He responds closing his notepad and taking our menus. 

 

After he leaves Dean pipes up with “Got the hots for the waiter huh?”

 

I respond back with my face turning bright red, “Hey I can’t help it, his eyes are stunning. Did you see them?”

 

“Yeah I saw them but that doesn’t mean I need to start flirting with him” Dean retorts back.

 

“It's not like I am going to sleep with him or anything” I snap back.

 

“Doesn’t it?” Dean questions.

 

“Are you saying I will sleep with any man I lay eyes upon?” I angrily ask back.

 

“That is not what I meant and you know it.” Dean responds.

 

“It better not have been what you meant because I didn’t sleep with you now did I?” 

 

“No, no you did not” Dean says while looking at the table like he had just been rejected. 

 

With that out of the way, we were able to somewhat return to normal conversation but there was still a tension in the air between Dean and I. 

 

I sure didn’t want him to think that what we had or might have was just based on his good looks and me wanting to sleep with him. Dean was a smart witty man that stood up for his brother and cared deeply for his family. Never in a million years would i want to jeopardize the relationship we have begun to build whether that be a friendship or a romantic one down the road. 

 

Hunter returns with our much needed beverages a couple minutes later, and slips a piece of paper next to my drinks. He winks and takes his leave, and I just watch his nice firm booty walk away. 

 

I grab the paper and read it, it had a phone number and one sentence on it; “If you want a good time tonight wait for me after closing”. After reading it three or four times I crumple up the note and dip it in my margarita. 

 

“What did the note say?” Sam asked curiously.

 

“Oh I bet I could tell you exactly what it said” Dean muttered angrily.

 

“Just a note that proved no use to me” I respond while looking Dean in the eye.

 

“Oh really and would you have gone through with it if we weren’t here?” Dean questioned me.

 

“Honestly on any other day I might have, but I have done some life analyzing and realized that there is more than just me and what I want. There may be another person, whether they truly believe it or not, that has made me rethink what I want out of life” I say while maintaining steady eye contact with Dean to let him know without saying it outloud that it was him.

 

“Oh lord just get a room you two” Sam jokes while taking a swig of his beer “Cas and I know you two have the hots for each other, but jeez just actually talk to each other about it and figure out what you guys both want; whether it be more than just sex which I am sensing you both equally want more than that.”

 

After Sam’s truth bomb Cas pipes up with, “It is obvious that you both don’t want to just, what is the saying the kids say, “hit it and quit it”? 

 

“Jeez Nolan have you been letting Cas watch reality TV again?” Dean says while facepalming.

 

“Dean just cause I enjoy and watch the reality tv doesn’t mean that Nolan is the one to blame” 

 

Once our pizza arrives talk about Dean and I is put on hold due to the yummy cheesy goodness that was being devoured. You would think that we hadn’t had anything to eat since we ate the entire pizza with not one slice remaining.

 

After a couple more drinks we decided to call it a night and turn in, so we left a tip for Hunter, though Dean was trying to short the tip I made him give a fair amount. As we walked back to the motel Dean was walking slower than the rest of us, so I decided to slow down and see what was up.

 

“Hey, what’s on your mind” I ask him.

 

“Just everything, from you to your brother to me and this crazy life I live. It is all starting to make me question everything” Dean admits.

 

“Life tends to get complicated and starts to become stressful and overwhelming, but that gives you the opportunity to overcome it and choose the life you want” 

 

“What if I still don’t know what life I want?” he asks with a shaky voice.

 

“Dean you can never just decide automatically what life you want to start living, it is a process that takes time. A process of trial and error to see where you will go. So give it time, you will figure it out, but just not now.”

 

“You seem to know a lot about this type of thing”

 

“Well I had to choose which type of life I wanted to live, a life of misery and despair by siding with my brother, or choosing one of love and life by siding against him and hopefully defeating him for good”

 

“What a hard choice for you” Dean says

 

“It's not such a hard decision after recent events,” I respond while watching him, watching his facial features realize that I was talking about meeting him.

 

“Oh” was all he said in response.

 

We said nothing else in the short walk back to the motel, and when we got back I got the courage to ask Dean one thing.

 

“Hey do you want to come over and watch a movie and drink some beer with me?”

 

He froze for a second and looked like a deer frozen in headlights before he finally responded.

 

“I would love to, as long as we keep it PG” he joked with a smile.

 

“Anything for you Mr. Winchester”.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day spent in New York City leads to a fun filled adventure for Nolan and Dean to get to know one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy. I delve a little into "Kinkland" as I call it and I decided to play with an idea I have had in my head; I hope it turned out okay. Let me know if you guys want more

“Here you go, one beer for you” I hand Dean his beer while he is browsing for a movie for us to watch.

“Why is it that there are no action flicks on here, there's only rom-coms and vampire movies” Dean asks with aggravation in his voice.

“Well why don’t we go the horror route then?” I suggest to him

“Oh what a great idea, horror is the best”

 

He clicks the horror genre and starts flipping through the man titles, and finally lands on a most recent one, “It” and not the original but the remake.

“How about this one, Sam doesn’t do clowns so I never get the chance to watch movies about them sadly”

“Sure, I have not seen the original from the 90s so why not. Pennywise looks really neat and freaky” 

So it was settled, we were going to watch a horror movie about a clown who terrorizes children, oh boy.

About halfway through Dean pauses it and asks me, “So what is the real reason you asked me over here tonight?” 

Wow, way to just get right to the point, apparently Dean don’t beat around no bush.

“Well to be honest, I invited you over because I wanted to get to know you and start up a dialogue of what this is between us.“

“I feel the connection between us and I don’t want you to feel like this is just a one time, hit it and quit it type of thing, because that is not what I want.” 

 

A few minutes go by of awkward silence and you can hear a pin drop in the awkwardness that has built.

 

Finally Dean speaks, “I don’t know what we have, but I can honestly say that I have never felt like this before. I had a girlfriend a long time ago, named Lisa, who I felt this way about but unfortunately she never felt the same way. So I just don’t want that to happen once again, my heart can’t handle being broken once more”

Letting that sink in I began to realize why Dean had been more standoffish and been less receptive of my flirting. He was afraid to let himself open up to love after being burned by it in the past, giving him a bad view of what love truly is and what it could be for him.

“I am going to let you know that I would never aim to hurt you, the future's a mystery but if we face it together it can be a truly beautiful thing.”

“Love is a tricky and scary feeling and emotion to have and to hold, but I promise you this Dean Winchester, that I will cherish you as the amazing man you are and be there by your side as much as I can to protect you.” 

Dean finally looked at me with tears in his eyes, I hope from realizing that I was being completely truthful or from the fact that I felt the same for him as he did for me. That love was strong and it wasn’t going to fade away anytime soon.

“You truly mean that?” he asks me.

“Dean, I mean everything I said with all of my soul”

With that said Dean gets up off the bed and comes over to where I am sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs provided by the motel and leans down and whispers into my ear.  
“Well then do you want to show me how much you truly care?” 

So I reach up with a hand and grab the back of his head and pull his lips down to mine. He was surprised at the intensity of the kiss, but I wasn’t backing down; I wanted to kiss him for forever.

After a long few minutes of tongue dueling and hair tugging, we break apart to catch our breath.

It was truly a memorable kiss that I wished would have never ended, but we do have to breath so it sadly had to end.

“Wow, that was something” Dean said while catching his breath. His lips swollen and a dark red color due to me biting and nibbling on them.

“Yeah you could say that again, that was truly amazing” I replied back while watching his green eyes which were practically shining now.

“I would love to finish the movie with you, but I am afraid things are going to get too intense and move faster than I would prefer, so I am going to call it a night.” Dean decides.

“Good idea, cause I just had a few scenarios run through my mind at what we could do, but I would love to take things slow and let everything come naturally when the time is right” I agree.

We share another kiss that I just didn’t want to end, and I wished Dean a goodnight.

Once the door closes I review what happened, and a big smile crosses my face, I was truly happy. For the first time in a long time I was feeling very good about not just myself but about my life and where I wanted to go and what to do. Dean was the missing piece that I didn’t know I was looking for, but I was glad I found him; the one to spend the rest of my life with. As long as Nate didn’t end up accomplishing his goal to resurrect the Salem witches and wreaking havoc on the country. I don’t know what his intentions are in doing his ritual and why he wants to resurrect the witches, but I know it sure can’t be for a good cause.

 

Waking up the next morning I was greeted to loud knocking on my door.

“Get your ass out of bed Nolan, we don’t got all day” came Dean’s voice on the other side.

“I’m up!” I yell back.

I get up and head to the bathroom to begin my day. After a hot shower and doing the morning routine I decide what to wear. Should I got with jeans that aren’t too tight and show my ass or should I wear respectable ass fighting jeans. I ultimately decided on showing off my big ass in hopes of distracting Dean, which I mean it sure couldn’t be hard to do now could it.

I carry my bags to my truck and load them up, while I’m loading them I notice that the three amigos are leaning against the Impala just enjoying the show. It seemed that Dean was enjoying it a little more than the other two, what with the way his eyes never left my ass. 

“Dude, quit burning holes in his ass” Sam teases his brother.

Apparently Sam and Cas had some inkling about what happened between Dean and I and ultimately didn’t have any problems with anything.

“Hey, I can’t help myself I’m an ass man and that is one hell of an ass alright” I hear Dean say.

“Instead of staring at my ass why don’t you lend a hand Dean” I yell at him.

“Well sure, need help up?” Dean teases.

“No I don’t, and I see what you are trying to do mister; and you can best believe that your hands are not going to be touching my ass and if I feel either one of them you won’t have a hand no more” 

“Oh snap, you got told” Sam jokes back to Dean.

“Are we almost ready to go, I have a feeling today will be the last day we have any remote amount of fun” Cas pipes up.

“Yeah I think we are ready to hit the road.” Sam decides.

“So where we off to first?” I ask.

“Well how about a stop in Times Square for a little shopping spree, I know you want to do some retail therapy” Dean offers.

“Oh you know I do, I can’t pass down a shopping trip” I replied back enthusiastically.

So off we were to begin the epic day of touring New York and shopping at almost every store on the Square. The day was full of fun and just spending it not thinking of any of our problems was definitely a much needed break. We even stopped at Victoria’s Secret, well Dean and I did, Sam and Cas decided to head over to the Barnes and Noble to do some book shopping. Dean was a little hesitant to go in, but I promised him that it would not be that bad. I mean come on, some men wear lace underwear they make me feel sexy when I wear them. 

We spent about a good half hour looking around when Dean holds up a royal blue pair of undies made entirely of lace with silk ribbons on the side tied to hold it together, “I think you’d look great in these” he said with a wink.

“Oh you think huh?” I reply while looking for my size.

“Are you really going to get a pair?” Dean asks me.

“Why yes I am, I like to wear these when I am alone or with a special someone; it makes me feel good” 

“Oh damn” he replies with his cheeks getting bright red.

“Do you like the idea of me wearing a pair of lace panties Dean?” I ask him with a smirk.

“I just might like to see you in a pair” he admits.

“I can make that happen for you” I tell him while I hand him the pile of underwear I intended to buy.

“What am I, your shopping cart?” he complains.

“Well unless you want to ask one of the associates to help us then I suggest you carry them” I tease him.

“Fine, whatever gets us out of here quickly; people are starting to stare.” he says while looking around at the people near us.

“Getting a little self conscious Dean?” I ask him.

“Not really, but I hate when people stare at me; I mean you can stare all day long but complete strangers are a no” Dean admits.

I finally decided on a multitude of colors and styles, since they were having a sale of get five pairs for twenty-five dollars I had to get splurge and get ten pairs. I mean come on I need to have a array of colors in my wardrobe; also Dean was getting excited with the many different styles and how sexy they looked and how he couldn’t wait for me to try them on for him once we were alone. 

After leaving Victoria’s Secret we met up with Sam and Cas for some coffee at a local coffee shop. They were already waiting for us with a booth next to the window making it easy to find them. Sam raised his eyebrows when he saw the Victoria’s Secret bag in Dean’s hand, not asking his question out loud, thankfully. 

“Don’t even ask” Dean threatened his brother.

“What, I wasn’t going to ask anything” Sam responds looking offended.

“Yeah sure you were, bitch” 

“Go order some coffee, jerk” 

Dean and I go up to order some coffee and I tell him, “Just so you know, what happens behind closed doors stays behind closed doors,” reassuring him that whatever happened under the covers between us would stay betweens us.

“Thank you” Dean says while grabbing his coffee.

We sit with the others and discuss what our plan of attack was for taking down my brother. 

“Nate has dark magic on his side which makes him a little tougher than your normal witch” I tell them.

“A little dark magic ain’t going to scare us off” Dean says while puffing out his chest.

“With Cas here we will have an added bonus of an angel on our side” Sam says while looking at Cas to see what his plan was.

“I will call around to see who I can get to help us, I am not sure who will be willing to fight but hopefully there are some that will want to help save the world.” Cas says.

“Good, with angel blades that will be a great way to get rid of his minions that I am sure he has created or brainwashed into helping him. Now we just need a way to get Nate alone so I can take him on by myself.” I admit to the group.

“Wait, you are not fighting your brother alone” Dean jumps in.

“Nolan that is not going to happen, we will fight him with you” Sam joins in.

“Guys, you don’t know magic and your weapons will be useless against him. Yes an angel blade will kill a witch, but someone needs to take care of the minions because knowing my brother he will have an infinite amount of them and will just keep resurrecting them to save himself time to complete his ritual. So with that being said, I am the only one capable of defeating him as long as you guys do your part and keep the minions distracted so I can take Nate on my own.” 

The rest of the day was full of them trying to talk me out of taking my brother on by myself, but I wasn’t going to back down. I was the only one who had the means and power set to take him down. Also I had a lot to prove when it came to battling my brother, I had to prove to Nate that I am capable of beating him after he beat me all those years ago. Also to prove to myself that I am strong enough to take on a threat that would destroy all that I had, all the great people I had met and built a relationship along the way. That what Dean and I had was worth going to great lengths to fight for. 

 

After a long day of shopping and sightseeing we decided to call it a day. We went back to the motel for one last night because tomorrow was the day we went after Nate. 

Cas was making phone calls to people who he was hoping to come out and help us during the battle. While he was making his calls Sam, Dean and I were sharing a few beers just shooting the shit. For the last night before the last time my brother will be alive why not have a beer. You never know what could happen, life is full of mysteries. 

After four beers we call it a night, with Dean walking me to my room; which was right next door. When I opened the door he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me against him. 

“Once this is over I want a fashion show of you trying on those panties, you hear?” Dean said while dipping his head down placing his lips against mine. 

“Yes sir” I respond breathily. 

We kiss for a minute longer before Dean broke it off. While we waited to catch our breath Dean’s hand slowly fell to grab my ass. He grabbed my butt cheek in his hand and whispered in my ear, “Finally got my hands on this ass, boy” 

I couldn't help but laugh at that. We spent all day together and not once did he say anything about the encounter this morning. 

“You waited all day to do that didn't you mister?” I asked. 

“You bet I did, though I was tempted a lot today I decided against it.” 

“Well I'm glad you did, it was worth the wait” 

With that out of Dean’s system we share one last kiss and bid each other a good night. 

 

Once inside my room I strip down and get ready for my last peaceful night of rest. Because tomorrow will be a day to remember and will go down in infamy. 

 

My last thought before falling asleep was, “Nate we will meet for one last time, brother vs brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are ready for the epic finale, who will live and who will die??? muahahahaha (my attempt at an evil laugh lol)  
> No but seriously I hope you guys enjoyed this, leave a comment on what should happen after this series is over; should I focus on Nolan and Dean's life after and see how they cope with settling down, send ideas my way and they may just come to fruition <3


End file.
